


You haven’t been yourself for a while, have you?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Smart Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, jschlatt is possessing tubbo, posessed tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo wasn’t really one for acting normal, with all his different personas, so at first it slipped by unnoticed.The way his pupils stretched and how jarringly disconnected and confused he seemed. How he would try to say something and stop suddenly, losing control and snapping at someone in a tone very unlike his own.It slipped by unnoticed. until, of course, Schlatt finally got the hang of possession.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	You haven’t been yourself for a while, have you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to preface this with a disclaimer I really haven’t written much and I’ve never written on ao3 before so if this is scuffed or I’ve tagged wrong or I don’t grammar correctly I’m really sorry!

“...bbo? Tubbo are you listening to me?”

Tubbo shook his head, blinking his bleary eyes till his vision refocused. “Sorry, What did you say again?” He asked, seeming to stifle a sneeze. 

Tommy looked at him oddly.

“Tubbo, are you feeling okay? You’ve been seeming a bit off lately, I was just saying we haven’t even had time to talk lately, since before Schlatts funeral.”

“...yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t realize being president was so stressful, Wilbur made it look so easy,” Tubbo admitted with a sigh.

It was true, something nobody could deny. President Soot, during his short rule, somehow had the least amount of chaos in his term- at least up until the election. Tubbo shuddered. He could have sworn he had been in the audience at the election, so why did he remember looking down at the crowd with a smirk?  
He was thrown out of his thoughts by Tommy’s laugh as the taller boy cracked a terrible joke.

“I told her, no- no- it’s my Tubbo day, your day is Wednesday, because you know I have so many women I just see ten a day-PFFT yeah, all women like me so much, right Tubbo?”

Tubbo grinned and rolled his eyes as he ran to catch up to Tommy’s wide steps. “Yeah, sure Tommy,” he laughed with him as Tommy fell down one of the many creeper holes in the prime path.

It was good to take a break and hang out with Tommy like the old times, to take in how peaceful it was at the moment.

Hanging out with Tommy was so much easier than running a destabilized country. Each day, as another facet of the government or another policy was installed, he got more work. Tubbo was certain that Fundy and Quackity were giving him some of their work, but he just let them and pretended he didn’t notice. Fundy was planning a wedding, and Quackity somehow had worse handwriting than him, so it was better to just do it for them than to never get it done and let it pile up. 

It wasn’t always this way, they used to do their jobs in silence and turn it into his desk by the late afternoon, with uniform and perfect handwriting, along with his own work. 

...What? 

That’s never how I’ve been, he reminded himself. That was Schlatt, not him. Tubbo wasn’t ever going to be like him.

“I think I need to get some sleep,” tubbo muttered to Tommy, who was already yelling at someone else. He was confused and his head began to hurt. But he shook it off. He could worry about his increasingly cloudy memory later, right now, he had a country to rebuild!


End file.
